


引渡

by LinC229



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “我记得你。”





	引渡

“喔。”电话虫那边的男声吐出一个含义丰富的哦，“这我当然知道。”

多弗朗明哥好像从掐着龟头撸动所带来的快乐里冷静下来了。喘息声渐歇，因为维尔戈，锁上办公室门和他通电话虫的红心卧底，同时是私刑审讯人犯的海军官员，正用手捂着前七武海肩背上那个龙爪般的符号。烙印并不大，边缘勾勒出完美的三角形和圆，波浪着褐红色交杂的肉芽痕迹。

“别笑了。”犯人对着电话虫说，恶狠狠地，“你自己不知道你那笑声有多难听！”他的脸被重重压在桌面上，双手反铐在背后，听到咔哒咔哒几声，手腕随即触到坚硬的海楼石。海楼石将沙能力者困住了，困在人类的形态和性状，他的头发被向上拉扯着，不能轻易扭头，不能获取更多讨价还价的机会，他急促地呼吸着，嘴唇几乎要贴上电话虫的壳。沙鳄的眼角扫视到那名戴着墨镜的海军高官站在自己身后，慢条斯理地摘掉手套。

“先留着他的上衣。”多弗朗明哥遥遥下令，“维尔戈，你在听吗？”

“是的，多弗。”

黑发男人把手铐挂上链条，而后稍稍提起沙鳄，将他翻了个面掼在桌面上。

“我记得他。”沙鳄对电话虫说，“十几年前冲进来营救你的其中一个。”他的低低抽气变成咳嗽掩盖过去。身体内部嵌进两根手指，依旧干涸紧缩，只有疼痛是确实的。现在在耳边笑得癫狂的多弗朗明哥，胜利者曾是他的俘虏，这也是确实的。

“你为了他复仇？还是别的什么……。”沙鳄问。沙鳄的手在桌沿上撑着，虽然他上身已经无力地倒伏在桌面上，并因为不断被冲撞而把整个桌面上的文件都扫到地下去。维尔戈握着他被架空的大腿，当然，还套着着裤子的那一部分，另一只手固定在男人腰上。他强有力地插入和抽出，龟头折磨般推挤过前列腺，对于刚射过一次的沙人来说，只能催生出更多的冷汗和寒意。黏湿的水声贯穿整个交合，沙鳄的脖子僵直着，喉结一阵滚动。痛恨。

电话虫另一端没有挂断，但不知道什么时候开始沉默不语，像是也等待着一个答案。

“我是在服从命令。”维尔戈说。他的嘴角下撇，甚至比提犯人出笼时略过沙鳄面上的那一眼更加冷静自持。他的白色海军制服从一开始就脱在了沙发上，那对于这么一个任务来说未免过于繁琐，他仅穿着一件贴身的短袖黑色衬衫，领口在剧烈的体力运动中被从肩头拽下，露出一个狭长的变形的漆黑色三角形——他们的伤疤在同样的位置。

与此同时，金发的前天龙人正在窃听他们。

沙鳄笑了。他的视线从越过肩膀放空地望向天花板，第一次落在维尔戈的眉间，带着挑衅和怒火——他所看到的只有墨镜。而墨镜后的男人猛然地侧过头，好像躲避什么从天而降的着火的羽箭，或者说，躲避自己的反应。本能反应从未被磨灭，对他们来说，好像一条纽带正在生成，牵连暴力和疼痛的两头，行动模式反馈于回忆。他的克制很迅速却又很真实。

天龙人从电话虫传导而来的呼吸声逐渐轻而长，一声响动之后只剩嘟嘟长音。“他睡着了。”沙鳄说。

“我记得你。”他宽容地说。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：某期氰化秀，夹在一对有互相的人身禁令的夫妻之间的管家。其实最开始脑补的还有达兹在对面观战【捶地 但好像过于NTR本了！你们两个矮攻拼刺刀下回吧！


End file.
